


Unforseen Entanglements

by Starsmedic87



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Leliana finds an old friend to help protect Josie from The House Of Repose!





	1. Josephine's Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentStormSociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStormSociety/gifts).



> You suggested it, you got it haha

Dragon Age: Inquisition Unforeseen Entanglement's

** Chapter 1 - Josephine's Problem **

Josephine Montilyet, former bard and ambassador to the courts, now ambassador/diplomat for the new Inquisition as well as the head of House Montilyet. Yes, Josie was a busy woman, she never really had much time for herself, when work for the Inquisition was done, work for home and their business started.

Sometimes the Inquisitor or Leliana would come to her quarters and sit with her, have a chat and some drinks. It was nice, except from the two of them on her back about how she was working herself too hard. It made her laugh, her best friend and Inquisition Spymaster, Leliana never had her head out of work either. Ok.. Well perhaps even the Spymaster did have her fun at times. Josephine sighed as she finished up her work in the Inquisition's office.

She grabbed her personal letters and nodded to the guards outside her office. It was  ridiculous, she needed to speak to Leliana about this! The guards at Josephine's office door followed at her heel's the whole way to her room. As they approached her room one of the guards spoke.

"Lady Montilyet, please wait here with me while your room is checked over"

Josephine let out an annoyed growl "Checked for what!?" She placed her hand on her hip and tapped her foot impatiently, swearing to the maker Leliana was definitely going to hear her!

"I'm sorry ma'am, Sister Nightingales orders"

"Yes yes, why am i not surprised!"

"It's for your own good Josie" Leliana's voice came from her room door "If you let me deal with the House Of Repose i wouldn't be doing this"

"No Leliana! No blood shall be shed over a personal affair! I will deal with this" Josephine rubbed her tired eyes "What.. What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"Just checking is all, i figured i'd get a head start, i know what time you finish up and i know how impatient you get. Your room is fine" Leliana moved to allow Josephine to enter and the guard out.

Josephine grumpily stormed past her friend and into her room, Leliana following her and closing the door behind them "I don't need this, i can't stand being watched 24/7" she groaned getting changed into her night clothes.

Leliana sighed and took a seat next to Josephine at the edge of the bed pulling her hood down and showing her normally hidden face. Leliana took her friends hand into her own "I have lost many friends already Josie, so many people i loved and cared for. I will not lose you too, you and Lyna are the closest people to my heart. You can be angry at me Josie, you can hate and curse me to the maker as much as you like. I'd rather face your scorn than see your passing. I love you and you are the sister, the family i have never had"

Josephine looked at her friend as a stray tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her cheek. Leliana smiled and wiped it with her thumb "I'm sorry, i know why you are doing it, i love you too, i just... I have so much to deal with already.. What little ships we have left have been ransacked, we just don't have the business to fund protection. I don't mean to sound ungrateful for what you are doing, i do appreciate it"

Leliana smiled "Perhaps i can still help you, i have 2 friends the owe me favours.. I trust them completely, they will watch your ships until your ready. If you would like i can arrange for them to meet us at Val Royaeux Docks?"

"Really?" Josephine's eyes brightened up a little "Oh Leliana! That would be great! Thank you!" Josephine squealed and grabbed the Spymaster into a tight hug.

Leliana laughed and hugged her back and placed a friendly kiss on the top of her head "Just don't let it slip the Inquisitions Spymaster has a heart" smirked Leliana "I have a reputation to keep you know"

Josephine smiled "My lips are sealed"

"You should try and sleep"

Josephine yawned and wiped her tired puffy eyes "I haven't slept right since Haven" She shivered remembering the attack "So many innocent people.. Turned to ash in seconds..."

Leliana took her friend into her arms once more and lay back with Josephine resting on her chest. The ambassador closed her eyes and smiled as the girl she first met came out in the Spymaster. She listened as Leliana told one of her many tales. It didn't take long for her to relax and fall asleep feeling safe again.

Leliana shifted to lay Josephine comfortable in bed and covered her up. She made her way to the room door and gave her friend one last look and a smile before pulling her hood back over her head while blowing out the one candle left lit and disappearing into the darkness once again. Guards still placed outside Josephine's door as well as agents hidden in places only Leliana knew where.

******

The breeze by the docks was icy cold, the waves of the sea swept up against the rocks at the edge of the docks. Josephine shivered from the cold but smiled breathing in the salty sea air, she missed it dearly. Her remaining two ships had already docked, thankfully they got here without trouble. Now all she had to do was wait with Leliana for her contacts and then they would head back to Skyhold. Yes Leliana, suspiciously she had disappeared from Josephine's side a while ago stating she had business to take care of but not to worry, she had agents hidden well. Josephine sighed as she leaned on the fencing overlooking the docks.

"Such noises should not come from a woman unless she is in... Pleasure..." Sounded a teasing voice from behind her. As she turned she saw a dark haired woman, she wore boots that just reached her thighs and a white tunic that barely covered anything else. The golden chain and ear rings stood out against her dark skin, her breasts barely contained within the tunic.

"I.... I..." Josephine stuttered over her words feeling herself flush. She cursed to the maker, she was good with words damnit! Why now was she stuttering! She's had beautiful woman stand in front of her before!

"Relax sweetness" The woman smirked and strolled towards her "Sister Nightingale pointed me in your direction. She's been caught up with something and has requested i accompany you back to Skyhold"

"But.. My ships..."

"Are fine. My man Zavern is taking care of everything as we speak, don't worry ambassador, Leliana filled us in. The House Of Repose eh?" Smirked the pirate "Where are my manners" She shook her head and reached for Josephine's hand gracefully bowing and placing a kiss on the back "I am Isabella, pirate queen of the seas, i am at your service m'lady"

"Ah.. Well i am grateful for your assistance lady Isabella"

Isabella grinned widely "Oh.. I like you... I'm glad Zavern chose to stay on the ship, he doesn't know how to treat such beauty like i do"

"I.. I... Oh my... Such.... Compliments.." Stuttered Josephine

"You sound like you aren't used to receiving such complements ambassador" Smiled Isabella as they slowly strolled through Val Royeaux "A beautiful woman such as yourself should be used to such things" Isabella jumped onto the horse waiting on them and assisted the ambassador up to sit side ways in front of her.

Isabella of course never one to give up the chance of pleasure with a beautiful woman deliberately chose this riding position for the closeness, and of course there was the ambassadors safety to consider, after all she couldn't not be more safer than between the pirate queens arms, she did not want to be on Sister Nightingales receiving end, Leliana made it quite clear what would happen if Josephine got harmed, as well as what would happen if she was toyed with.

They rode most of the day before pulling up for camp, which the soldiers who were travelling with them were grateful for, well the ones on foot anyway. Josephine sat on a log by the fire with some furs draped over her shoulders to keep warm. She hated camping the first time she done so was after Haven was attacked. It was the coldness more than anything. Already she could feel herself falling ill with a runny nose and a nice cough to go with it. She sipped at her tea watching the flames of the fire in front, she loved how they danced around from the blowing wind.

"Ambassador, may i?" Isabella asked pointing to a space on the log next to her "You look a little on edge"

Josephine smiled softly "Please, just call me Josephine. As much as i do not like to admit, i feel nervous knowing the House of Repose is out there and.. Well..." She nervously looked around the area full of trees, bushes and darkness.

Isabella sat down and yawned a little "Camp is secure. Leliana's agents are still hiding in the shadows they love so much and your soldiers are spread out surrounding us" Isabella looked as the ambassador gave her a soft but sad looking smile. She gave her a nudge and leaned in closer "And your personal bodyguard is right here" she whispered and smiled hearing Josephine laugh a little, which is what she was aiming for. Isabella always had a soft spot for a woman down in the dumps and enjoyed rectifying it.

"Yes.. I suppose i do..." She smiled "What made you agree to help? I hope Leliana was not too much..."

Isabella grinned widely "Ah Sister Nightingale too much to handle? Not for me sweetness. No her and her Warden can match me pretty easy"

Josephine choked a little on her tea "Excuse me?" She asked turning to face the smirking Pirate.

"Ah! You mean did she ask me to help nicely? As a matter of fact she did. I have a lot of respect for Leliana, she knows if she asks for my help she will get it without question, i owe her that much" Isabella nudged Josephine with a smirk "Besides, as soon as i heard a damsel was in distress, i couldn't resist!"

Josephine blushed but smiled "Well.. I thank you for your kindness. What exactly is Leliana up to anyway? She was supposed to be with me this whole journey" she frowned

"I have no idea sweetness, she's very tight lipped about what she's doing"

Josephine frowned "Well she had better not be doing what i think she is doing.."

"And what's that? A secret rendezvous with her warden? I would be disappointed we didn't get an invite" She nudged Josephine "3 was good, 4... Well.... You get the picture" smirked the pirate.

Josephine was starting to wonder if this woman could talk about anything that didn't revolve around sex  "Maker no!"

"Whats wrong with 4 beautiful ladies having some adult fun?"

"Wha.. Nothing! I.. I... Just.." Josephine shook her head and mumbled "How would that even work!"

"Well, first...."

"Please! I'm not asking!" Josephine quickly interrupted, feeling her fingers tingle as she touched Isabella's arm, her smooth skin warm to the touch. She quickly moved her hand away and stood up "I.. I... must try and get some sleep.. Excuse me" she said just as quickly rushing  to her tent.

Maker! With a sigh of relief Josephine sat on her bed roll. The woman was a constant flirt, not that she didn't like it though... It was different from what she was used to, it made her think of her days as a bard, the freedom and fun of those days. Young and carefree, wild and passionate. She didn't know but maybe that's what excited her about Isabella, of course the woman was attractive but she was also charming, confident and at the same time intimidating and dangerous but it all excited her. Maybe she could just...

No maker no! She was a respectable lady now, she could not stoop to having a roll around the sheets. She was to be the head of her house! To marry, have kids! This was all expected for her. Her parents would chose a suitor for her and that will be it. And yet still.. The pirate queen was still probing at her mind.

She sighed and closed her eyes to try and sleep, mind wandering as she tossed and turned, tomorrow was a new day.


	2. Restlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Josephine make their way back to Skyhold.. The pirate proves her loyalty... Leliana has her suspicions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italic - Flashbacks
> 
> Isabella may be a little out of character here but I will try and make it work without losing her personality completely.

Dragon Age: Inquisition Unforeseen Entanglement's

** Chapter 2 - Restlessness **

She wasn't sure how long she had slept for, it was still dark except from the glow from the fire outside her tent. She was ice cold but also had a sweat from her reoccurring nightmares. She wondered when they would stop, how long would it be before she had a decent sleep.

Josephine rubbed her tired eyes and got up wrapping herself in a warm wolf pelt. Just outside her tent was Isabella. Josephine watched as the Pirate was seated on the ground leaning against the log, one knee bent and the other crossed over leaning on it as she sharpened her smaller dagger.

"Nightmare's lady Montilyet?" Isabella broke the ambassador from her thoughts.

With a smile she made her way over to the warm fire and sat on the edge of the log "Does it show?" She laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, your still as beautiful as ever sweetness" Isabella grinned looking up at her "I checked on you a few times, just to be sure your shouting wasn't due to present circumstances"

Josephine let out a tired sigh resting her hands on her lap and entwining her fingers together "Do the nightmares ever ease up? I should not be in such a mess over some silly nightmares"

The pirate looked at her with sympathy "Everybody is different" Isabella leaned closer lowering her voice "Demons pouring from the veil isn't exactly part of every day life, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody knows the demons exist, know what damage they can do, but one never expects to be thrown in front of one, especially one like Corypheus. Regardless of what you think, you're handling the situation very well"

"Thank you" Josephine smiled at her

"Just don't go telling everyone i have a sensitive side, wouldn't look good for my reputation" Isabella smiled up at her and winked.

"Then i feel privileged being able to see this side of you" the ambassador smiled down at her "Your secret is safe with me" Josephine yawned again and pulled the pelt tighter around herself shivering slightly.

"Here" Isabella handed her a warm brew after seeing the ambassador was struggling with the coldness "This will heat you up a little" Instead of sitting on the ground the pirate decided to sit on the log next to Josephine, her arm lightly touching hers, and wrapped another wolf pelt around her "We will be back on the road soon, won't take long to get to Skyhold from here"

Josephine smiled at her and sipped at her warm drink. Both women sat next to each other in silence as they watched the night turn into day as the early sun rose, hopefully bringing them a warmer day than previously.

******

It was a tough travel back to Skyhold, they rode in the same position as previously pleasing Josephine, the pirate was always surprisingly warm regardless of the weather. The heat from her made Josephine just want to snuggle in closer, close her eyes and sleep, but of course this would not be possible without it looking extremely intimate. Oh maker.. Now she had thoughts going through her head that she should not be thinking about the pirate.. But those breasts... So inviting..

Isabella grinned glancing down at Josephine amused at the fact the ambassador was so occupied staring she hadn't noticed the pirate catching her "I'm sorry Lady Montilyet, are my breasts distracting you down there? I would tell them to behave but they enjoy the attention too much, especially from a beautiful woman"

Josephine blushed and turned away realizing she had been caught "I... I.. Wasn't  distracted!" Argued the ambassador.

"Really?" Isabella grinned raising an eyebrow "Ok, what did i just say to you?"

"I... You... What.. You didn't say anything" Stumbled Josephine.

Isabella laughed lightly "Actually i said that we are near Skyhold, it's just up ahead"

Josephine went to respond before Isabella cut her off by grabbing her and launching both of them off the horse and onto the ground. Isabella hit the ground hard feeling the pain travel down her shoulders and back making her groan and grit her teeth together. She just as  quickly rolled positioning the ambassador below her instead of on top shielding her from the row of arrows coming towards them. Thankfully each arrow missed them both but sadly a few struck their horse, Isabella turned her head slightly to see the house fall to the grass, blood gushing from several parts of it's body.

Isabella cursed as she grabbed Josephine and hauled her over to the horse using it as a shield. It was hardly appropriate but out in the open it was all they had, and the horse was already dead. Isabella hovered close to Josephine pressing against her as she peered over the horse. She scanned the area watching as arrows shot back and forth between bandits and Leliana's well placed scouts as well as the soldiers that were escorting them fighting the ones they could.

The pirate glanced down at a quivering ambassador, still leaning over her and watching over the horse, Isabella wrapped a comforting arm around her pulling her close.

"Bella! Catch!" Shouted a familiar voice. Isabella turned her head to see Leliana riding towards them and throwing her over a shield "Watch Josie, we will deal with the bandit's" she yelled as Skyholds reinforcements were arriving on scene, along with the Inquisitor, Cassandra, Varric and Dorian.

Isabella nodded and held the shield over them blocking the arrows from piercing them from above. Josephine felt as though the battle had been going on for ages, the bloody from the horse on her clothes made her feel sickly. She closed her eyes and tried to swallow back the feeling as she found herself getting dizzy.

Pushing the pirate away from her, Josephine turned to the side and emptied the contents of her stomach. Isabella stayed close trying to comfort the ambassador as much as she could while shielding them. Josephine didn't remember much after that except the world around her blurred before falling into darkness.

Isabella caught the diplomat before she fell forward and pulled her back to lean against her chest. She used her free hand to brush back Josephine's hair from her face, she had left it down for travelling back to skyhold.

"She ok?" Asked a panicked Inquisitor as she jumped off her horse, Leliana, Cassandra, Varric and Dorian coming up next to her.

Isabella nodded to them as Leliana spoke "Josie has a weakness when it comes to this type of thing. She fights with words, not violence" The spymaster kneeled down next to Isabella and her friend.

"This settles it, Leliana, send your agents to the house of repose, i want that contract destroyed!"

"My agents were already in place encase of emergencies, i will give them the go ahead, consider it done Inquisitor" Leliana stood and raised her arm as a raven swooped down to land on it. Tucking the roll onto the raven she let it go to deliver the orders.

******

Isabella sat in the Skyhold Tavern drinking with Varric, Bull and a few of the chargers. When they arrived back at Skyhold Josephine was placed comfortable in her room to rest. She hadn't woken but the spymaster hadn't went too far from her friends side since coming back. They doubled up on security within Skyhold until the contract of Josephine's life was destroyed.

The pirate knew Josephine was nobility but the contract on her life was worth a lot, an insane amount of gold for whoever got the job done. She downed her Ale as she thought back on her fight with the seeker when they questioned the surviving bandits.

The Inquisitor, Leliana and Cassandra accompanied Isabella to Skyholds cells with one of the bandits. They had worked between then to find out if the bandit group had planned anymore attacks. Not surprising they had. In the War Room afterwards Cassandra and Isabella got into a very heated argument over it all.

**_"She should not be here!" The seeker slammed her hand on the war table pointing a Isabella "Maker! She's a damned pirate! A thief, she would do anything for gold! She knows what Josephine's life is worth to The House Of Repose!" The Seeker pointed at Leliana "And you have invited her in Skyhold and placed her at Josephine's side, the perfect place for her to strike from!"_ **

**_Isabella growled in frustration as she grabbed Cassandra and threw her against the wall gripping her collar and pinning her there "If you know what's good for you, you'd bite your tongue seeker!" The pirate snarled at her "I think i've proven my loyalty quite well, I helped keep you ambassador safe before any of you even arrived on the scene! I might have done some really bad things in my time, my reputation may not be as perfect as your own but do not dare accuse me of betraying a loyal friend!"_ **

**_Leliana walked round and placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder coaxing her to releasing the Seeker "Cassandra, i know Isabella's reputation, i know what she's capable of, but i also know she will not beyray us. I would never have left Josie in her care if i thought for one second she would be a danger to her. You know i value my friendship with Josie like family. If you don't trust Isabella then fine, that's your choice but trust in my judgment, just like you always have in the past"_ **

**_Isabella let go of the seeker and made her way to the door and turned back to them "I do not need to know your plans and i do not wish to be part of them. I will spend the night in a spare room in the Tavern and i will leave at first light. I have done what you asked of me Leliana, and it was a pleasure to do so, but i have no other reason to stay here. Good day" With a nod she left._ **

"You alright there Rivaini?" Varric nudged his friend and placed another ale in front of her.

"Just a seeker with a stick up her ass, that we apparently have in common"

"Ah.. Cassandra... Yep, she's a bit of a hot head. Don't take it personally Rivaini, the seeker means well, she just lacks that little skill that's needed to hold a civil decent conversation. Honestly, i think she'd fit in well with Bull's Chargers"

"Has the Ambassador woke up yet?"

"I don't know.." Varric tilted his head and looked at her a smile forming at his lips.

"What?" Isabella asked him.

"Do i sense affection?"

"No!" Isabella blurted out "Of course not! You know me Varric, i don't settle. I enjoy my freedom too much, i don't believe in being tied down!"

"You haven't looked at one woman in this Tavern Rivaini, that's a first for you. Besides i said nothing about being tied down, you clearly can't get our ambassador out of your head, so go for it, do what you do best"

Isabella raised an eyebrow "You do know it would be like screwing the sister of Leliana right? The woman means the world to Sister Nightingale, and believe me, i do not fancy being on her bad side, maker she was hard enough to handle on her good side" Grinned the pirate remembering the night she had both Leliana and her Warden. What a night.. "I'm going to go get some air"

Varric chuckled as she got up and left. Exiting the Tavern the courtyard was empty except from soldiers on guard. Looking up passed the battlements her eyes fell to the flickering candle light at the window of a particular room.. The ambassadors...

"Scared.. She's feeling scared... Scared of developing feeling, scared of falling in love.. She does not think she's worthy.. She's been used so often a moment of passion is all she's good for"

Isabella snapped her head around pulling her daggers out but nobody was there. Looking around she saw a young man sitting on the wall near by, cautiously she strolled over to him frowning watching as he rocked back and forth.

"She wants to love.. She's getting tired of just a moment of passion... She enjoys it.. But she misses the closeness..."

"Stop it! Get out of my head!" Isabella snapped "Who are you? Are you a demon huh?"

"I'm Cole.. No demon... I help.. I make everyone feel better...."

"Really? Well your not doing a very good job at it!"

"She wants the same you know... She knows she will be forced to marry some man she does not know.. She doesn't want that... She wants love.. She's scared too.... She doesn't want to disappoint her family.. She feels alone... Lost in the wilderness.... She's looking.. Looking for someone to find her..."

"You know nothing!"

"She's angry.. But not at me.... She's angry because it's the truth..."

"Stop it! I refuse to listen to this nonsense!" Isabella snapped as she stormed away from him heading for the sparring ring where a few soldiers were battling.

"She doesn't know how to feel.. She feels something... It scares her.... She just knows she cares and is concerned.."

"Hmmm, it is as i expected" Leliana told him stepping from the shadows "Isabella never lashes out, her normal response would be to shrug it off or flirt. Its what she's good at. So it makes me wonder why she took Cassandra's accusation personally"

"She has loved before... Didn't end well.. Not my place to say... You should talk.."

Leliana looked to where Isabella was "Thank you Cole" She nodded to him and made her way towards the sparring ring where Isabella was besting the soldiers, as she got closer she pulled out her own daggers, her eyes meeting Isabella's. The pirate grinned and readied herself. This would be hell of a sparring session.


	3. Battling Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana's final push gets the pirate and ambassador together.

Dragon Age: Inquisition Unforeseen Entanglement's

** Chapter 3 - Battling Emotions **

The two rouges stared into each others eyes, daggers raised as they circled around the sparring ring. Isabella frowned at the red head who just smirked at her waiting for her to make a move. The pirate did not want to disappoint, she attacked with her left which Leliana blocked as she suspected but just as quick she attacked with her right just as the block came. The spymaster was prepared and blocked that one also, countering with an attack of her own. Isabella blocked them with ease, as they both circled the sparring ring again, eyes on eyes, blades drawn.

"Still planning on running away?" Leliana smirked "It's what you're good at" Isabella lunged forward dagger clashing against Leliana's as she blocked "You can't blame Cassandra for her accusations" She continued as she returned Isabella's attack with her own "You stole from the Arishok, the Tome Of Koslun, and left Hawke to deal with the consequences of your actions"

Isabella growled and lunched towards the Spymaster, power behind her attack "I made a mistake! I came back! I put things right!"

Leliana blocked and swept Isabella's legs knocking her to the ground and placed both daggers at her throat "You make a mistake this time, Josie dies"

"Don't you think i know that? Have i made any mistakes yet? If i recall i have done nothing but keep her alive" Isabella responded as the two women battled it out some more.

"She asked for you"  Leliana told her "When she woke"

Isabella cursed as Leliana knocked a dagger out of her hand in her moment of weakness "Why would she ask for me? She doesn't even know me"

"To be honest, i do not know. Perhaps you can tell me?" Leliana attacked again as Isabella tried to retrieve her lost dagger "I told you Josie wasn't one of your women from the Pearl to toy with"

Isabella tried to attack with the one dagger while going again for her lost one "I have not toyed with her!" she snarled as she finally grabbed her dagger and blocked Leliana's incoming attack.

"No? I told you i was watching, i saw you go into her tent"

"She had a nightmare! I checked she was ok! Nothing else happened!" She responded with an attack of her own getting more agitated at the Spymaster who smirked knowing she was goading the pirate on.

"Careful Bella, you get sloppy when someone hits a nerve" The attack was obvious so Leliana dodged it and knocked the Pirate off her feet again.

Isabella groaned and lay her head back deciding just to stay on the ground "Why don't you save some time and just tell me what you want me to say?"

The Spymaster sighed and sat on the grass and laid back next to the pirate "I don't need you to say anything. I just need you to listen. You know how important Josie is to me, i do not wish to see her hurt, but she likes you, that's her choice, she is an adult after all. Just know, i do look out for my friends as you well know, i don't wish to lose one protecting another. Whatever the two of you decide treat her well, it's all i ask, at least go and see her"

"There is nothing between us, you dont need to worry"

Leliana stood up looking down at her cocking her hip and tilting her head with a knowing smirk before leaving her with her thoughts.

******

Josephine lay on top of her bed tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, giving up she sat of the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. A knock at the door got her attention, which she was thankful for.

"It's open" She called softly.

"How are you feeling?" Isabella's soft voice sounded.

Josephine turned her head and smiled "Better.." Resting her hands on her lap and entwining her fingers together she continued "I should thank you.. For earlier...."

The pirate walked over and sat next to her on the edge of the bed "You don't need to thank me, i was happy to help"

Josephine looked from Isabella to the floor "I heard you are leaving Skyhold.."

"Leliana..." Isabella mumbled

"She happened to drop it into conversation"

"I'm sure she did.." Smirked Isabella "But yes.. I'm leaving, at first light"

"Oh"

Isabella noticed the drop in Josephine's expression "Unless.."

"Unless?" Josephine looked at her tilting her head a little to the side.

"Unless i have a reason to stay" Isabella watched the ambassadors unsure expression "Give me a reason to stay and i will"

Josephine looked back into the eyes of the pirate "How long for?"

Sighing she took the ambassadors hand in her own and used her other hand to trace patterns over the back of her hand "I don't know what this is between us, i know there is a mutual attraction but.. I can't make any promises, i'm unpredictable to even myself most of the time, i would like to see where this goes though" She brushed a lock of stray hair away from the ambassadors eyes "Something about you.. It's different from anyone else"

Josephine felt that tickle of excitement in her stomach as she nervously leaned in to kiss the pirate, placing a hand of her cheek. Isabella was a little surprised at first but not one to turn down such a thing from a beautiful woman, pulled the ambassador closer wrapping her arms around her waist. Josephine lightly ran her tongue over the pirates lips for entry surprising her. Isabella granted entry not expecting the ambassador to be so in control of the situation, she was used to being in control. It was new, she liked it.. It was exciting. Even more so as Josephine straddled her waist deepening their kiss, becoming more passionate and hungry. They held and kissed each other for quite a while, testing how long it would be before one of them pulled away.

Being dominated isn't something she thought she would have liked, she had never felt comfortable with it, she hated losing control, but this was different. The excitement was doing all sorts to her body, making her reach a new high, her heart beating faster, her face flushing with heat.

Josephine shivered as the pirate ran her hands up her back, feeling every movement through the thin nightwear she had on, savouring every touch. Noticing, Isabella ran her hands back down even slower and a little harder, making the ambassador moan a little. The noise just excited the pirate much more than before.

Isabella ran her hands up the bare thighs of Josephine, sliding her nightwear up slowly as she did so. The ambassador thrust her hips against her craving more of the pirates touch which slowly made it's way around to grip Josephine's firm ass, squeezing slightly.

Josephine grew more exited and trailed her mouth round to nibble of Isabella ear "You are wearing too much clothes" she gasped into the pirates ear.

"Well.. Aren't you brazen.." she laughed pulling back to look at Josephine "Do you really think i'm that easy?"

Josephine smirked and stood up with her back to the pirate, looking over her shoulder as she painfully slowly raised her long nightshirt up her skin

******

Leliana stood in the courtyard leaning against the wall with her arm crossed, watching as the two shadows moved around Josephine's room. With a smile she turned on her heel and walked towards Skyhold's main hall entrance hoping that her friend would finally be able to find peace, even if it didn't last, for now she would be happy.


	4. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana teases Josie about Isabella and the house of repose try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so personally i think DA:Inquisition cut short on Josie's personal quest line, it was disappointing there were no attempts to prevent on our ambassadors life, and so here we are. Attempt number 2.

Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Unforeseen Entanglement's

** Chapter 4 - Battling Emotions **

Isabella sighed as she slowly roused from her sleep, she was feeling refreshed and relaxed, a feeling she hadn’t felt in quite a while now. She loved the sea, the rise and fall of the waves against the ship, there was nothing in the world like it.

Feeling movement next to her, eyes shot open and she turned her head to the side. Ah yes, Ambassador Montilyet. It was then she remembered she was not on her ship, but in fact at Skyhold.

She smiled and closed her eyes again for a few minutes listening to the Raven’s squawk as the early morning sun started to rise, Leliana really did have a thing for birds.

“Good morning” Isabella smirked keeping her eyes closed but sensing someone watching her from the side.

“Good morning Isabella” Josie smiled and got up. As she sorted herself for the day Isabella watched from the bed “I’m surprised” Josie said as she fixed her hair and looked over to the pirate.

“Surprised?” Isabella raised an eyebrow.

“I… I just thought...”

Isabella held a hand up as she stood “You thought I would have been up and gone by now right?” she stated matter of fact as she got dressed. Josie bit her lower lip and looked to the floor hearing a slight hurt to the pirate’s voice “Let’s go Ambassador, I should escort you down to breakfast” Holding the door open she gestured “After you”

********************

Leliana and Evelyn stopped chatting and looked up as Isabella and Josephine entered, the ambassador taking a seat across from Leliana.

“Sleep in a little late this morning ambassador? You’re normally first one here making sure everything is set” Evelyn asked with a smile.

“Perhaps she just had such a good sleep Inquisitor” Leliana smirked at her friend knowingly and took a sip of her tea with a smug look on her face, Josephine blushing a nice colour while throwing the Spymaster a glare.

“Well after the attack the rest would have done you good, you should do so more often rather than work until all hours of the morning, I think this is the most refreshed we’ve seen you Lady Montilyet” Evelyn continued completely clueless unlike the Spymaster.

“Yes well, don’t get used to it Inquisitor, my work with the Inquisition is more important than how much sleep I get” Josephine politely smiled back, avoiding looking at Leliana who was looking rather proud of herself.

“I don’t know Josie, I am inclined to agree with the Inquisitor, after all a refreshed and satisfied ambassador makes for happy nobles, yes?” Leliana teased still smirking emphasising on ‘SATISFIED’ just to tease that little bit more.

“What we talking about?” Groaned a sleepy Cassandra as she sat next to Josie.

Leliana opened her mouth to respond only for Josie to quickly beat her to it, avoiding herself anymore embarrassment by her friend “Good morning Cassandra”

Cassandra poured some tea and grumbled “I hate mornings” she groaned and glanced at Josie only to take a double look “There is something different about you this morning ambassador... I can’t… Quite put my sword on it…” she continued looking at an even more flustered Josephine.

Isabella, who had sat next to Varric watched the scene before her and decided to help her new-found lover out until a messenger interrupted them “Lady Montilyet, urgent notice for you” With that and a bow the messenger handed it over and ran off again. The others had forgotten their current embarrassing of their ambassador and continued talking amongst themselves as Josie sighed and read her notice.

With a sigh, Josie excused herself from the table and asking a servant to bring her some food and drink to her office. Leliana had asked if she needed help with anything but Josie could handle this herself. Having to deal with family problems was just an extra task ahead of her Inquisition duties.

She would have to have words with her younger sister Yevette, who just happened to be spending more than was coming in at times. It seems she had been falling behind with her tutor bills, and so Josie now must sort that mess out before she even starts her work.

A nervous elven servant entered with some bread, cheese, fruit and some Antivian tea for the ambassador. Josie smiled and thanked her for her kindness. The young elf smiled and with a bow left.

Her mind started wandering, as she had her breakfast and jotted down some notes, to the night before. Such a marvelous night! She knew she would have to apologize to Isabella for her attitude this morning, she really didn’t mean for the words to be as harsh as they were.

She would apologise and let the pirate know she would understand if this wasn’t going to turn into anything exclusive or lasting. As lovely as that would be, Josephine knew she had no chance of taming the pirate.

“You look lost in thought, anything I can help with?” Isabella stood leaning against the top of a chair.

Josephine looked up with a start, not hearing anyone enter “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were there. Since you are here I would like to apologize for this morning, I’m glad you stayed. Really I am”

“As am i” Smirked the pirate, hips swaying as she made her way to Josie’s desk, sitting on the edge with her legs crossed.

“I think we should talk about… This…” She gestured between the 2 of them “I know you do not liked to be tied down… Well…” Josie smirked and laughed a little “At least not in a relationship sense, and that’s ok. I understand”

“You are an amazing woman Lady Montilyet, inside and out, I enjoy every minuet with you, but you’re right, I don’t do the relationship thing” Taking the ambassadors hand and placing a  soft kiss on the back she continued “But, if ever I was to change and decide, yeah I want to settle down, I would be the luckiest woman on the planet to find someone like you” Brushing a stray strand of hair from the ambassadors eyes “You’re going to make someone extremely happy one day”

“Yes, well until then…” Josie smirked looking back at her.

“Lady Montilyet! Are you suggesting what I’m thinking you are?” Grinned Isabella pulling the ambassador from her chair and sitting her on the desk. Giggling and joking like adolescents, the two women loosened clothing and quickly got to exploring each other once again, Isabella of course already locking the door when she first came in… Just encase…

********************

The next attempt on Josie’s life came a few days later, Leliana’s agents had some problems retrieving the contract and made plans for another attempt. More agents were posted to keep an eye on the ambassador as well as Isabella still hanging around. Both women spent many wild nights together, in fact the pirate was shocked at how frisky the noble ambassador was when it came to the bedroom department.  

It was mid-afternoon, Josie hadn’t stopped working since that morning. Her head had been painful most of the day, whenever she ate she felt like she was going to lose the contents of her stomach, she felt like she could just close her eyes and sleep for eternity.

Placing her quill down she leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes, swallowing down the feel of nausea, she felt dizzy and warm, with a light sweat. Perhaps she would go and see a healer if things didn’t pick up any. Pouring herself a glass of iced water a servant had brought her, she gulped it down and poured another glass and once again downing the contents. Shaking hands, she poured another glass, she was so damn thirsty, maker knows what brought it on.

Raising the glass to her lips, she stopped as the room around her started to spin. Everything was becoming a blur, she could hear voices but they sounded distant.

“Josie! Can you hear me?” Leliana kneeled before her friend holding her head up to look at her. The ambassador seemed to be having trouble keeping her head up. Her eyes were open but it was like she just wasn’t there.

“I will find a healer” Cullen told them as she quickly left.

“She was ok this morning, had a bit of a headache but she was fine” Isabella frowned kneeling at the other side of the ambassador.

“She doesn’t look fine to me!” Snapped Cassandra growling at the pirate “You were supposed to be watching her! Perhaps if you had been preforming your job rather than preforming in her bed every chance you got, you would have noticed something was amiss!” The seeker snarled leaning against the desk with both hands

“Alright, I’ve had enough of your bullshit seeker! How about we take this outside!” Isabella snarled in return, leaning against the opposite side of the desk staring her in the eyes.

“Maker! Both of you stop it! Enough of this! Whatever problem you have with each other, I don’t care! Stay out of each other’s way, do not address each other at any point and grow up! We have bigger issues right here! Now stop your bickering, and let’s find out what happened! Cassandra, go speak with the guards placed for Josie’s protection and find out her every move today. Isabella, take Sera and go meet with Leliana’s agents at the House of Repose. I want that contract obliterated, now!”

As the two angry women attended to their tasks, Cullen arrived with a healer. After a while, the healer finished her assessment “Lady Montilyet has been poisoned, from her symptoms it’s been in her system for a few hours, possibly taken in by food or drink. I will mix up a cure and administer it, she will be ok, we have caught it early, you’re lucky you found her when you did, another 2 hours or so and the effects wouldn’t be reversible”

Evelyn thanked the healer as she left to make the cure, Leliana had moved Josie to a more comfortable chair in front of the fire, which thankfully wasn’t lit, as Josie was already burning up. Her agents flocked around her as she gave them orders, not letting go of Josie while doing so. The Inquisitor and Spymaster both stayed with the ambassador as the healer administered the medication and slowly but surely Josie was starting to recover.

The House of Repose would have had her if it wasn’t for the emergency war meeting Isabella had the Inquisitor arrange after receiving important information from Hawke.

That contract needed to be destroyed…

And quickly…

Next time… They may not miss… They were getting too close… Much too close…


	5. A Final Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we hit the end. I did enjoy writing Isabella and Josephine together although it was a bit of a challenge, with both personalities being so different in a massive way.
> 
> Perhaps it's something i may continue onto at some point, see if i can't do a better job :-) Anyways, i hope you all enjoyed and thank you for the reviews, comments and subscriptions, it's much appreciated!

Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Unforeseen Entanglement's

** Chapter 5 – A  ** ** Final Push **

Josephine was still trying to recover from the poison in her system, she still had a few days’ worth of medication to take to ensure the poison was completely gone as well as visiting the healers at least once a day. The ambassador yawned and placed her quill down turning to look at Leliana who was sitting next to her desk on one of the large chairs in front of the fire, one leg crossed over the other “How far out do you think they are?”

“Last report I received they were a few hours out, depends how long they stop for a break” Leliana shrugged continuing her writing.

“You should never have sent the pirate” Cassandra grumbled from her corner next to Josephine’s large chair, arms folded across her chest.

Leliana rolled her eyes “Let it go Cassandra, she was best for the task, my agents couldn’t do it alone. Breaking into the House of Repose is no small task and Isabella has the skills needed to do so. Besides, she has the contract does she not?”

“Yes SHE has the contract, I don’t trust what she will do with said contract and I will not stand down until it is in our hands”

“You really know how to calm somebody’s nerves” Josephine groaned.

“Nobody is getting to you with Leliana and me here, no need to worry ambassador and we are not moving until the contract is back in Skyhold”

“I will arranged agents are guards to continue watching over you until House of Repose notice the contract is now gone and you receive word”

“And Isabella?” Josephine asked but dreaded the answer.

Leliana felt for her friend, she knew how Josephine gave her heart so easily “I don’t know Josie, I suppose she will travel once again, find Hawke once more”

Josephine forced a smile but Cassandra and Leliana could see it didn’t match her eyes “Of course”

Cassandra shook her head clearly not please and threw Leliana a look that said so, after all it was the Spymaster that put them together, who pushed for things to progress even at Cassandra’s warnings not to.

Leliana looked back at Cassandra a slight smile playing on her lips, of course what Cassandra didn’t know was the Spymaster knew more than anyone gives her credit for. Had she not been 100% sure of Isabella’s intentions she never would have pushed.

**_“She doesn’t want to leave.. She enjoys the sea… Loves the adventures with Hawke and the little elf.. But she’s lonely… Longs for what they have but doesn’t think she deserves it.. The ambassador is kind hearted… Too kind hearted and noble for someone like her.. She’s scared of giving her heart… She wants to..”_ **

**_“Cole” Leliana sat in the rookery hands clasped together leaning on the desk “Think very carefully, does she love her?”_ **

**_Cole looked at the spymaster “She doesn’t want to.. But your head can’t tell your heart how to feel…”_ **

**_Leliana smiled “Thank you Cole”_ **

**_Cole smiled “Did I help? I want to help them”_ **

**_“I think you just did” Leliana returned his smile satisfied that perhaps Isabella could change after all._ **

Using Cole wasn’t her intention, she didn’t like invading on the privacy of her friends but the boy wanted to help, he likes making others happy. Leliana thinks perhaps that’s the reason for the boys existence, without the ability to help he would cease to exist.

********************

Isabella and Sera arrived with Charter, Tessa and Rector the House of Repose contract in hand. The pirate was glad it was over, they escaped with a few minor injuries. Isabella herself taking a blow to her thigh the gash was large and deep but it was healing, nothing much to worry about. Charter supported a gash along the top of her left eye, Isabella couldn’t help but notice with a smirk Tessa taking extra care of the elf. Rector who done most of the hard work took an arrow to the shoulder, of course that was down to Sera who got distracted by two beautiful assassins getting frisky amongst the contracts.

The elf reminded her of a less innocent version of Merrill. Rector was not impressed, after all he had the hardest job and would have come out uninjured if it had not been ‘friendly fire’.

It was nightfall by the time they got back to Skyhold. The guards at the gates once identifying them allowed them entry. Leliana was waiting with the Inquisitor in the throne room, Josephine with them.

Isabella stood for a moment watching the ambassador. She had no idea what to do with that one. Her fear in all her time jumping into bed with different people for a quick thrill was finally falling for someone. Josephine had made it so easy and now she had no idea what to do with the mixed emotions running through her. She had prepared to leave but standing here now, watching the ambassador, her smile, Isabella’s heart clenched at the thought of leaving.

“Leliana may trust you, but I don’t”

Isabella tutted “You’ve made that quite clear seeker but I really don’t give a nugs ass”

“She cares for you, opened her heart. Break it and Leliana won’t be your only problem”

“What’s the matter seeker, jealous I got there first?” Isabella couldn’t help but tease. Cassandra made her signature ‘disgusted noise’ and walked away towards the Spymaster. Isabella sighed and followed. As she approached she pulled the contract from a pouch she had attached to her hip “Lady Montilyet, I come baring gifts” Isabella smirked and bowed holding out the document.

“Thank the maker” The Inquisitor took a breath of relief.

“Overall it was a success, everyone made it out alive and minor injuries, although Nightingale you may want to talk with Rector, he’s still livid Sera shot him with an arrow”

“Sera what?” Leliana raised an eyebrow

“Yeah, did you know those assassins the House of Repose employ have sex amongst all those contracts?”

“Isabella..” Leliana warned

“Oh yeah, well Sera got an eyeful of two stunning female assassins getting rowdy in the contracts and nearly fell or her lofty perch causing her to release an arrow that just happened to hit Rector” Isabella grinned “To be fair it was all very hilarious if you take away the fact the arrow hit Rector”

Leliana shook her head “Excuse me” she nodded and left to check on her agent.

“It’s getting late, Cassandra I need to go over a few things with you before we part for the night” The Inquisitor gestured Cassandra to follow to the war room leaving Isabella with Josephine.

Josephine held the contract in her hands looking down at it, Isabella placed her fingers under the ambassadors chin raising her head to look at her “They have no reason to send assassins after you now”

The ambassador sighed and smiled back “And you have no reason to stay any longer”

“Josephine..”

The ambassador pressed fingers to the pirates lips, her own pulling into a slight sad smile “Don’t, I understand”

“I don’t think you do” Isabella took the contract from Josephine and threw it into the nearby dragon shaped fire casket then took the ambassadors hands “I once told you I’d stay if you gave me a reason to”

Josephine stepped towards her hands resting on the pirates shoulder “And did i? Give you a reason?”

Isabella grinned coyly “Oh I don’t know, perhaps you should convince me some more” Her hands hooked under the ambassadors legs lifting her, Josephine wrapping her legs around the pirates waist with a squeal and a laugh.

“On one condition”

“Name it”

Leaning forward Josephine whispered in her ear seductively “You must tell me every single dirty detail of those two assassins you mentioned”

Isabella laughed then groaned as Josephine nibbled down her ear “What made you think I stopped to watch?”

“Oh I KNOW you did”

And of course she did, as Josephine soon found out as her pirate ravished her through the night.


End file.
